H2O
H2O is a hardcore punk band formed in New York in 1995 after singer Toby Morse got tired of touring as a roadie for hardcore act Sick of it All. During SOIA's encores, Morse would regularly take to the stage and sing with the band. The crowd reaction was often positive and he decided to try his luck with his own band. The band also have music on the video games Crazy Taxi and Street Sk8er. History Formation and the Epitaph years (1995-2000) H2O toured relentlessly through most of 1995 and 1996, opening up for almost every hardcore band that hit the east coast, including an opening slot on a Rancid bill, at the Roseland Ballroom, NYC, during the high point of Rancid's career. Another huge show was when the band opened for No Doubt at Tramps (NYC) on Easter in 1996. In January 1996 they would record their self titled cd at Brielle Studios-NYC and would release it in May. The cd was basically all the songs they had and would play out at the time. They would tour that whole summer with Murphy's Law. H2O performed at CBGB's in October of that year and recorded a video for "Family Tree". They also would tour with Social Distortion in October 96 as well. In June 1997 H2O quickly recorded and released "Thicker Than Water" in October. They toured until the end of the year and through 1998. In the year 1997 they would open for The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, The Misfits, Pennywise, Sick of It All and CIV and Warped Tour 98 and 99. They would tour Japan for the 1st time in 1997 & return in 1998. They received MTV play with "Eveready". In 1999, they recorded and released F.T.T.W. in May and made a video for "One Life One Chance" and again toured year around (in Europe, Japan & U.S.)and into 2000. In 99 and 2000 they would tour with NOFX, Saves the Day, The Bouncing Souls and 7 Seconds. ''Go'' (2001-2003) In November and December 2000 they recorded their first major label CD on MCA Records titled Go. They recorded Go at Rumbo Studios, owned at the time by 70's pop stars Captain and Tennille!, in Canoga Park, California. Go was released in May 2001 and produced by Matt Wallace (Faith No More, The Replacements, Maroon 5) and toured extensive (over 150 shows in a year!) H2O made a video for "Role Model" and performed "Memory Lane" on the Conan O'Brien show in May of that year. They toured Warped Tour in 2001, and with Blink 182, New Found Glory, Face to Face and Good Charlotte. In 2002 H2O recorded & released the EP All We Want, 3 new songs with 2 live tracks and the "Role Model" video. They also toured in Japan, Europe and U.S. extensively. They would tour U.S. & Canada with Box Car Racer and Sum 41 as well. Hiatus and Nothing to Prove (2004-present) In 2005 H2O toured Europe with Madball and the U.S. with The Used, Pennywise and Dropkick Murphys. In 2006 H2O toured South America for the first time, and toured U.S. with Rancid. H2O toured Japan in May/June 2007. H2O returned to the studio in early 2008 to begin working on their fifth studio album, and had posted new songs on their MySpace page. On January 14th, 2008, the band announced they signed to Bridge 9 Records and the new album was released on May 27, 2008. Titled Nothing to Prove, it is their first album of new material in seven years.Punknews.org | H2O signs to Bridge 9Punknews.org | H2O (Record Release) In March 2008 it was announced H2O would play at the Reading and Leeds Festivals in The United Kingdom H2O recently released a DVD titled One Life One Chance. The band also opened for the Dropkick Murphys during their St. Paddy's Day Tour in 2009. Discography Albums * H2O (1996) * Thicker Than Water (1997) * F.T.T.W. ([999) * Go (2001) * Nothing to Prove (2008) EPs * This Is The East Coast...! Not LA ! (split with Dropkick Murphys) (2000) * Live EP (2000) * All We Want (2002) 7" * 94-95 Four Song Demo ([994) * Seveninch (1995) * Can't Get Off The Phone (1996) * Everready (1998) * H2O/CHH split (double 7") (1998) * Old School Recess (1999) * It Was A Good Day/I Want More (2001) * Still The Same Fellas (2008) Compilation tracks * The World Still Won't Listen (1996) "Heaven Knows I Am Miserable Now" * Show & Tell (A Stormy Remembrance of TV Themes) (1997) "Cops (TV Show Theme)" * Anti Racist Action Benefit CD (1997) "Nazi Punks #### Off !" * Creepy Crawl Live (1997) "5 Year Plan (Live) - Here Today, Gone Tomorrow (Live)" * Fight The World, Not Each Other - A Tribute To 7 Seconds (1999) "Not Just Boys Fun" * Short Music For Short People (1999) "Mr. Brett, Please Put Down Your Gun" * World Warped, Vol.3: Live (2000) "Faster Than The World (Live)" * Punk Uprisings Vol. 2 (2000) "Universal Language (Live)" * Rebirth of the Loud (2000) "It Was a Good Day" * Warped Tour 2001 Tour Compilation (2001) "Unwind" * Punk Rock Jukebox (2002) "Friend (alternate take)" * Dive into Disney (2002) "It's A Small World" * Live At Continental Best of NYC Vol. 1 (2005) "Liberate (Continental Best of NYC Vol I.) * Punk Rock is Your Friend: Kung Fu Records Sampler No. 6 (2005) "Guilty By Association (Live)" * Scream For Help! (2006) "Family Tree" Movies *"Shooting Vegetarians" (1999) DVDs * One Life One Chance (2005) Members Current * Todd Friend - drums * Toby Morse - vocals * Todd Morse - guitar, vocals * Rusty Pistachio - guitar, vocals * Adam Blake - bass (Since 1996) Former * Eric Rice - bass * Max Capshaw - drums Related bands * Hazen Street (Toby Morse) * Juliette and the Licks (Todd Morse) * 9 Lives (Rusty Pistachio) * Images (Rusty Pistachio) * Alston (Adam Blake) * Shelter Adam Blake) * Outcrowd (Todd Morse & Todd Friend) * The Operation M.D. (Todd Morse) References External links * Official website * Interview with Toby on Late Night Wallflower (2008) * The band talks about their tattoos with Inked Magazine Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia